Smallville: Metropolis Adventures Part I
by Fan Fic Addict-Gabriel 3
Summary: It takes place after the series is over. Clark moved to Metropolis, but he's not a man yet, so he still has a long way to go to become a legend.


Intro: Clark, Chloe, and Lana graduated from college. Chloe went to Metropolis even before college; she went to Metropolis after she graduated from high school. She went to college in Metropolis and studied journalism and is now on her way to become a great journalist. Lana went to college in Smallville and stayed there even after college. She studied law and wants to become a lawyer anytime soon. Clark on the other hand, went to college in Smallville and went to Metropolis after college. He is still not a man, so he still has a long way to go to become the legend—Superman.  
  
It was a warm day in Metropolis; Clark studied journalism like Chloe and was partly inspired to do so thanks to Perry White. Although drunk and wasted, Perry promised to himself to stop drinking and go back to the top how he used to be. So Clark was semi-inspired to become a journalist because of Perry. Now that he came to think about it, Perry became a big influence in his life. It had only been 3 days since he moved to Metropolis and he finally found an apartment to live in. He had been staying in a hotel since he got there until yesterday when he bought an apartment. Now he was going to his 1st day of work at the Daily Planet. He was very excited, he was walking on the sidewalk heading towards the big building with a statue of the planet marked "Daily Planet" on it. He used his super hearing once in a while to check if everything was alright in the city. After a while, he finally reached the Daily Planet. He went through the double doors made out of glass, with his palms bathed in sweat. When he reached the floor he'd been assigned to, he saw 2 double doors made out of wood and went through them, only to be greeted by a red-haired teenager.  
  
Teen: Hello, welcome to the Daily Planet, you must be new. Just like Chloe Sullivan.  
  
Clark: She's here?  
  
Teen: Why yes, she works here. You know her?  
  
Clark: Yes, we come from the same town.  
  
They both kept talking for a while, walking down a small hall that seemed like a passage that split endless rows of desks with computers. There was 1 empty. Clark guessed it was for him. They reached the empty desk and the kid spoke again.  
  
Teen: This is your desk. I'll go tell the boss you're here and he'll tell you what to do. Oh, and I'm Jimmy Olsen.  
  
Clark: I'm Clark Kent. Nice to meet you Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy: Well, see ya later, I'm gonna get the boss.  
  
Clark sat down looking at the black computer screen in front of him. Half a minute later, a man around his 50s headed towards Clark. Clark was shocked to see who it was. It was...  
  
Clark: Perry!!!  
  
Perry: Clark! When I heard you were going to be working here I was amazed!!!  
  
Clark got up from his chair and he and Perry quickly hugged each other. Then Clark sat down again waiting for Perry's orders.  
  
Perry: Alright Clark, look for any interesting things going on in Metropolis or the world. You can use the computer as reference or anything else. When you find something, let me know and I'll check it and see if it should be on the newspaper.  
  
Clark: Alright, that shouldn't be so hard.  
  
Perry: Don't worry, it isn't. Your friend Chloe is already doing well and she's about to be ascended to professional journalist.  
  
Clark: May I see her?  
  
Perry: During break.  
  
Clark: Alright.  
  
And with that, Perry White left back to his office. Clark kept using his super hearing once in a while until he heard a woman being mugged in an alleyway. Clark found something interesting on the computer quickly and told Perry. While Perry checked the news, he left the building and used his super speed when nobody was watching and got to the alleyway.  
  
Clark: Leave her alone!  
  
The thug turned around and laughed when he saw it was only a young man that had defied him.  
  
Thug: And what are you gonna do about it?  
  
Clark: I'm warning you, if you don't leave her alone now, I'll—  
  
The thug interrupted Clark rudely.  
  
Thug: Or you'll what punk!? Beat me up!? Ha! I'd like to see you try!  
  
Clark approached the thug and punched him. The thug reacted furiously and tried to stab Clark on the arm with a small pocket knife, but Clark quickly reacted and grabbed his wrist. Clark squeezed his wrist until the thug let go of the knife. Then he threw the thug to the wall behind him, knocking him out. He turned to the damsel in distress.  
  
Clark: Are you alright?  
  
Woman: Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for saving me.  
  
Clark: It was nothing.  
  
Woman: But how did you get here so fast?  
  
Clark gulped at the question. He thought for a short while and then replied.  
  
Clark: I heard the man trying to mug you and I hurried here.  
  
Woman: Oh, then thanks again. My name is Louis Lane.  
  
Clark: I'm Clark Kent.  
  
Louis: I gotta go, I was writing a story for the Daily Planet and when I was on my way back, he attacked me.  
  
Clark: What a coincidence, it's my 1st day there.  
  
Louis: Well then maybe you can take me there.  
  
Clark: Sure.  
  
They both walked back to the Daily Planet. It wasn't very far away, but Clark hoped Perry didn't mind that he left. When Clark and Louis arrived, Perry greeted them with a big smile.  
  
Perry: Hey Clark, hey Louis. Where were you?  
  
Clark: Well I was umm...  
  
Louis: I was coming back from writing my story about the bank robbery when this young man saved me from a mugger.  
  
Clark: That's right; I just wanted to get some fresh air.  
  
Perry: Ah, who cares if you skipped a few hours? Clark is my friend and Louis is 1 of the best journalists here, so I forgive you both. Anyways, congrats on that news you found Clark, it's already running for the headlines.  
  
Clark: Thanks.  
  
Perry: Oh, and Louis, sorry but the news he found were the ones about the bank robbery.  
  
Louis: What!? But I had already reserved that news for myself!  
  
Perry: Well, he got the news faster, and earlier. So it's his.  
  
Clark slightly smiled, but the smile faded away when he saw Louis was upset. She walked back to her desk without saying a word to neither of them. Clark didn't know he had stolen Louis' story, the ironic thing was that he stole the story in order to go save her. 


End file.
